The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks
The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks is a book written by Golf Ball which was printed in Yoyleland and "Sloppyrighted" in 1,000,000,000 B.C. Coverage In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Bubble is brought back to life by Pencil and Match. She notices Ruby, who had join the alliance while she was dead. She gets mad, saying she isn't in their alliance. Pencil and Match try to explain that Ruby is now a member, but Bubble pulls out the Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks and points out Tip #27 (An alliance of more than or equal to four, will most surely divide into opposite sides). Pencil disproves this by saying the book is a billion years old. She added that it was written by Golf Ball, who is a "bozo brain bossy bot" and was eliminated 8th in BFDI, making her not qualified to write a book on such matters. Contents Cover Author: Ball, Golf Sloppyright © 1,000,000,000 B.C. This book may not be reproduced in whole or in part or even none at all in any form. It also may not be read aloud by Bubble, who is, according to JoshuaJoycleyn, awkward. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Takeoff Printed in Yoyleland Edition 4,734,523,773,561,067,945,020,654 The Book of BFDI Tip and Tricks By Golf Ball About the author Golf Ball has competed on two BFDIs. Using her expertise and experience, she has placed 2nd* and 1st**. Golf Ball is one of the most skilled BFDIers in the land. If you find yourself in a BFDI, her book is a must-read. Golf Ball placed 2nd out of armless females. 17th overall.* This season is not complete. Since Golf Ball has not been eliminated, she is currently tied for first place.** Tips * Tip #1: Even though all tips in this book are worth reading, this one is by far the most important. Simply put, you must follow tips. There is no way around it. With this tip, you will make it twice as far in the game than you would otherwise. * Tip #25: Don't be Snowball. (in reference to Golf Ball and Snowball's rivalry) * Tip #26: Calculate your chance of winning every week, if not every day (in reference to Golf Ball's running joke of calculating her winning percentage) * Tip #27: An alliance of more than or equal to four, will most surely divide into opposite sides Trivia * Because of the print date, it may prove that Golf Ball is old of age since she wrote the Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks. ** However, BFDI and BFDIA also could just take place in a different time period or another dimension. * The book being printed in Yoyleland could suggest that Golf Ball had previously lived there, which could be connected to her flashback from Welcome Back. * Book is an IDFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook, though she doesn't provide any tips, but instead instructs the viewer on how to recommend a character. * In BFB, Tip #27 was made true to Pencil's Alliance when Book and Ice Cube went to team Bleh instead of iance (The team where the rest of their former alliance is. (Bubble, Match, eliminated Pencil, and Ruby.)). Category:Items Category:Golf Ball Category:Book Category:Books